Anno Nuovo
by Nightmaric
Summary: Sequel to Buon Natale. For KiraLacus Forever. In return for setting up the gathering, Tsuna decides to take a one week leave and take Giotto with him to Namimori in time for Omisoka and the festival that was being held. G27, implied Others x Tsuna.


**Author's Comments **- I am too dead tired to say anything at the moment. x___x;; Didn't sleep for more than 30 hours.

**Author's Comments II** - Betaed...ish version. I did half of the beta work while my brain was still in a mushy mess and it wasn't because I fell in love or something equally sappy. But anyway, there might be some minor changes. Nothing too big, like an addition of a scene or a removal of one or something. Geh. I probably shouldn't have put my winamp on 'shuffle' when I wrote this... nor should I have written it while I couldn't think absolutely coherently, but I did and that's that. The outcome is a fic that's been written in all sorts of moods because of my vast changes in songs (from Rock to to Alternative to Symphonic Rock to Blues to Screamo and/or Metal o_o;) and is hence not a very well written one... Probably explains why everyone seems to like _**Buon Natale**_ more. XD Myself included, really. Or maybe it's just that it's less romantic to write on New Year's than on Christmas? I don't know. Lol.

In any case, I'll admit this wasn't my best. (bows in apology to readers and _KiraLacus Forever_) I haven't written much in a while, so my wriitng was sure to have declined at some point without the practice. So in return, I'll come up with another oneshot... I just need a plot now. (goes off to plan)

Oh yes, some ideas (descriptions wise) were borrowed from _KiraLacus Forever_'s artwork. I had them opened while I was writing. XD Sorry for the lack of originality here.

**Mini-Note** - (bows deeply) I apologise for the attempt at 'frenching'. It's my first attempt at writing such a thing. TT^TT

**Summary** - Sequel to **_Buon Natale_**. In return for setting up the gathering, Tsuna decides to take a one week leave and take Giotto with him to Namimori in time for Omisoka and the festival that was being held.

**Pairing(s)** - G27 (Giotto x Tsuna), implied Others x Tsuna

**Disclaimer **- Not mine; Amano Akira-sensei's.

* * *

**Anno Nuovo**

After the Christmas fiesta (the surprised gathering Giotto had planned with Reborn's help), Tsuna felt as though he should do something in return for his lover. _I suppose the 'present' that night counts as much_, the brunette blushed faintly at the memories, recalling how difficult it had been to get out of bed the next morning as he scratched at his cheek in an abashed manner. _But he put a lot of effort into getting everyone back home as soon as possible, so that didn't seem enough as a 'gift exchange'..._

The young Decimo sighed, turning his seat around while tilting his head upwards to stare blankly at the ceiling. _New Year is coming up soon, isn't it? Maybe..._ Tsuna tossed the idea that was beginning to form in his head, before smiling to himself proudly. "I'm sure Giotto would love to experience a real Japanese styled festival!"

As Tsuna made to call Reborn to inform him of his plans, he never realised that his last sentence had been heard by his Storm Guardian. Gokudera's hand had frozen in midair, seconds from knocking on the polished wooden door, when his mind registered what the Decimo had exclaimed. _It sounds like whatever it is the Juudaime had planned, it's going to be just him and the Primo._ Gokudera glared accusingly at the innocent doors as a blush coloured his cheeks when he remembered what he had accidentally overheard that Christmas night.

He and Yamamoto had been looking for Tsuna after the party had ended to give him their presents and when they were nearing the closed doors of the Decimo's room, they heard muffled moaning and the Primo's voice. The two Guardians had stood rooted to the spot beside the tall double doors, faces flushing rapidly and stared at each other for moments before agreeing silently to leave without another word. Even if everyone knew the Primo and Decimo were lovers, it wasn't exactly a common thing for anyone to stumble upon the two of them doing anything beyond butterfly kisses.

_"Don't you think it's kind of unfair, Hayato?" Yamamoto had later commented airily while they sat in the kitchen. Surprisingly, there were others who still lingered in the Headquarters aside from those who lived in the place, such as Squalo and Lussuria of the Varia Assassination Squad._

_"What are you talking about?" Gokudera growled, still annoyed and embarrassed by what had occurred a few minutes ago._

_"Tsuna and Giotto!"_

_"Eh?!" Gokudera stared at the Rain Guardian, his eyes wide with bewilderment. "What about Juudaime and the Primo?"_

_Yamamoto's eyes fell into the look that Reborn often said was born from his instinct as a natural hitman. "Maa," the baseball lover drawled, grey eyes glaring in no particular direction. "I mean, Giotto gets Tsuna in bed, so why can't we at least get a kiss?"_

_"VOOOIII!"_

_The two Guardians stared at Squalo, who had slammed his fist onto the table abruptly as he yelled. "Squalo?" Yamamoto said the swordsman's name inquiringly._

_Looking between Gokudera and Yamamoto, Squalo folded his arms and frowned deeply, "The katana-gaki's got a point there."_

_That was very unexpected for Gokudera, who spluttered in response. "You're not going anywhere near Juudaime!" the Storm Guardian declared fiercely, pointing first at Squalo and then at Yamamoto. "And you! Don't make stupid comments like that!"_

_"Maa, maa, Hayato!" Yamamoto grinned amicably, waving away his pointing finger. "You can't say that you didn't think about it too."_

_For a second time in a row, Gokudera spluttered, barely able to get a coherent sentence out while his face burned brightly as if someone had thought to simply slap red paint on his cheeks, "T-That's-"_

_"VOOOI! He's got you there, gaki!" Squalo cackled, displaying his fearsome set of sharp teeth._

_"Hmm? You guys want to score a kiss with Tsuna-chan?" Lussuria suddenly inserted himself into the conversation with a flashy twirl. "Do it on New Year's Eve's countdown! You'd get his first kiss of the new year that way!"_

_"Ara? That's actually a good idea, Lussuria!" Yamamoto cheerfully admitted; however flamboyant and bizarre the martial artist was, his ideas had merits... most of the time. "Although we have to find out if Tsuna has any plans yet."_

_After that, Gokudera had reluctantly partaken in the conspiracy with Yamamoto and Squalo, unable to deny that he too, wanted the Decimo's kiss (another reason was so he could do damage control). Somehow, word must had spread - aka Lussuria opened his mouth and babbled to Xanxus while still in the vicinity of other Guardians - and the three-man scheme gained people in the plotting, all of them, to Gokudera's horror and immense irritation, vying for Tsuna's 'first kiss'._ Note to self: kill that sissy Varia.

─Which brings us back to the current scenario.

Now knowing what the Decimo planned to do, Gokudera marched towards the Rain Guardian's room like a soldier on a mission and pounded on the door when he reached it. "Oi, Takeshi!"

**x**

Giotto had been very pleasantly surprised when Tsuna approached him three days after Christmas and proclaimed that the both of them were going to Japan for a week to celebrate New Year's coming. When he asked his brunette lover why, the Decimo only winked, honey brown eyes twinkling with good cheer and mischief. Amused, Giotto didn't question any further, going along contentedly with whatever his lover had prepared for the both of them. In all honesty, he was delighted for the impromptu trip; it was rare for him to be entirely alone with Tsuna outside their bedroom as Reborn or one of the Guardians living at the Headquarters would usually be hovering nearby.

"Gio?"

The Primo shook his head, clearing away the needless thoughts and smiled warmly at Tsuna, who stopped waving his hand in Giotto's face once he noticed that his eyes were aware again. "What is it, Tsuna?" the blonde asked, gently brushing away a stray lock of long hair from the brunette's shoulder.

Currently seated on their bed in one of the Vongola properties in Namimori, the blonde man was wearing nothing but a pair of loose jeans while the brunette had his lover's large button up shirt drapped over his body just enough to cover him modestly.

"It's Omisoka today. Shall we go to the festival by the beach?" Tsuna suggested quietly as he raised a hand and settled it gently on his lover's.

For a second, the Primo was distracted by Tsuna's soft expression before the man mentally shook himself and replied, "Sounds fun."

At that, Tsuna nodded, grinning brightly as he slipped out of bed, his long hair cascading down his back smoothly as he walked towards the bathroom. "There's a yukata in the wardrobe for you!" informed Tsuna before he shut the bathroom door to dress.

**X**

Giotto had to blink and wonder if he was dreaming when Tsuna came out of the bathroom in a kimono. The white robes hugged the brunette's frame while a dark blue obi was tied beneath his chest area. Colours of the various attributes of the Dying Will Flame were painted on the bottom of the robe, looking like colourful shooting stars on a white background. To complement the garment, a vibrant orange sash was draped on the brunette's arms and looped around the his back. Tsuna had also opted to leave his long hair down with several locks of the long ends resting on his shoulders and wore a sole Sakura hairclip with two strings of beads hanging from the flower on the right side of his head. The beautiful image was completed with the brunette tilting his head, laughing with his brilliant eyes while a fond smile spread across his features. As Tsuna walked towards him, Giotto met him halfway, reaching to caress his face before bringing up a lock of long hair to his lips. "_Lei guarda bello, l'amore,_" the Primo murmured, sincerity and adoration lacing his tone.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. And you look handsome, Gio," Tsuna replied jovially, eyes nearly closed with a peaceful air about him.

And the Primo did in his modest yukata. The layer beneath was dyed a dark green, nearly black, with white vertical stripes and a matching dark green sash was tied around his waist. Another layer on top, this time a forest green, was left open, though the robe was held in place by a golden string tied in a butterfly knot. Silver prints of leaves decorated the bottom of the outter robe as well as near the end of the long sleeves. Beneath the lengthy clothes, Giotto wore a pair of loose black trousers. Despite the simplicity, the Primo still looked every bit of the regal mafia boss he was.

The lovers each slipped on a pair of geta and made the short walk towards the beach where the festival was held. Above, the ebony sky was littered with diamond dust, indicating the late hour. The festival, however, was almost rambunctious despite the time and only seemed to grow more and more lively as the hours drew nearer and nearer towards midnight.

Giotto watched the happenings in the festival with a mildly surprised gaze. He never knew Japanese festivals were just as lively as the carnivals in Italy, if not more, and the various stalls lined up down the long stretch of road seemed full of endless fun. Children were dashing here and there under the vigilant eyes of their parents; couples were playing at the stalls or just strolling about aimlessly with their arms linked together; even the elderly were not having out on the festive mood and many were downing sake with friends while swapping stories of the olden days.

Observing the couples around made Giotto look at his own special someone. The bright lanterns hanging overhead and among the many stalls seemed to light up Tsuna's eyes, brightening the spark already in them and turning that spark into a flame. It was almost strange to think of Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will expression (that solemn, cool look that Giotto also had but never really liked it when it was on Tsuna's face) overlapping the gleeful expression of normal-Tsuna. Gently stopping their idle walk, which resulted in Tsuna turning his head towards him with a puzzled expression, Giotto bent towards his lover's face, almost kissing him when something ran into the back of his knees.

Taken aback, Giotto almost fell over due to the sudden lack of balance when Tsuna's arm grabbed his and with well-concealed strength, the Decimo pulled the Primo back upright. "Gio! Daijoubu desu ka?" the brunette enquired worriedly, hands brushing at the taller man's fringe and cheeks.

"A-aa," Giotto replied breathlessly, having had his breath shocked out of his system.

He tenderly grasped at the hands still stroking his face, squeezing them lightly to reassure his lover before turning sharp eyes all around, searching for the culprit that caused his unexpected stumble. _And cost me Tsuna's kiss!_ the blonde man childishly added in his mind.

**X**

"That was too close," Gokudera exhaled noisily before grinning down at the creature in his arms. "Nice work, Uri!"

The intelligent feline purred, looking immensely satisfied with itself and smug about its accomplishment.

**X**

"Let's go, Gio," Tsuna tugged lightly at Giotto's arm.

The Primo's brows creased at first, still frustrated at the loss of his kiss, but his face smoothen out again at the sight of Tsuna's smile. _Well, there're other chances anyway._ Giotto grudgingly admitted before sighing outloud and allowed Tsuna to drag him towards the game stalls.

"Would you like to try?" one of the shooting game vendors yelled out to them.

Noting Tsuna's eyes on one of the prizes, Giotto nodded to the vendor and placed two one hundred yen coins on the counter before picking up the bow. Loading the plastic, fake arrow, Giotto drew the bowstring and released the arrow.

**_THUD!_**

The first arrow had flown true, landing directly in the centre of the target. The vendor was awed by the apparent skills of his customer and began to pray in his mind that the man wouldn't bleed him dry of prizes. Tsuna, on the other hand, was cheering Giotto on. "Sugoi, Gio!"

Hearing his lover's voice must had upped the Primo's confidence, because without further ado, he launched the remaining two arrows at the same target simultaneously. One stopped nary a millimetre above the first arrow while the other below it.

Pleased, Giotto pointed at the prize Tsuna had been eyeing a few minutes ago and the vendor practically shoved it into the blonde man's chest. Although Giotto was baffled by the vendor's attitude, he didn't give it much of a thought and turned to Tsuna, who was still bouncing on the spot while praising Giotto's skills with a bow. The Primo listened patiently, flattered and amused, before gently stopping his lover with a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Here," he then smiled winningly, taking Tsuna's hands and dropping the prize into them.

"Wai! Arigatou, Gio!" Tsuna beamed at Giotto before burying his face into the soft fur of the snow rabbit plush toy.

"You're welcome," the Primo replied as he lifted Tsuna's face with a finger beneath the brunette's chin, leaning forward to claim his lover's lips.

Before he could, however, there was the sound of a deafening gunshot and heeding his hyper intuition, Tsuna swiftly pushed Giotto away, both of them narrowly escaping getting shot. The vendor of the archery game, however, wasn't as lucky and had a hole in his top hat, the man turning deathly white.

"That was too close," Tsuna muttered, not noticing Giotto's face blacken as the blonde turned to where the bullet had come from.

"Whoops. I aimed wrong. Sorry about that," came the crude, mocking apology from one Varia Leader, Xanxus, before he returned to the rifle game he had apparently been playing.

Tsuna quirked a brow, staring at the side profile of the man and wondering what he was doing there in the first place before shaking his head. _Best not to dwell on this_, he decided and reached for Giotto's hand before the Primo could even think of pulling on his gloves and freezing Xanxus with Zero Point Breakthrough. "I'm feeling a little hungry, Gio," Tsuna nearly pouted as he began to pull his lover away from the professional assassin.

_There are other chances. There are other chances..._ Giotto repeated the mantra to himself lest he decides to put the gunner through an eternity of being frozen. He barely registered where Tsuna was leading him to until the fragrance of food wafted to his nose, causing his stomach to rumble softly.

Taking a seat at the counter, Tsuna brought Giotto up beside him and twisted around, only to see the back of the vendor. "Eto, sumimasen?"

"Hai?" the man responded without turning around and a feeling of dread began to settle deep in Giotto's guts for reasons he could not fathom.

"Two bowls of yakisoba, onegai."

"Coming right up, Tsuna!"

"Eh?" both Tsuna and Giotto blinked, stunned when the man had addressed Tsuna by his name, although the former was more curious while the latter was suspicious.

"Yo, Tsuna!" the tall vendor finally turned around and was revealed to be none other than Yamamoto.

"Takeshi-kun? Why are you here?" Tsuna tilted his head inquiringly.

"Ah, well, I was visiting Oyaji for New Year and decided to help him out in his stall. He's on a short break right now," Yamamoto lied partially through his teeth, grinning in good humour at the lovers (if Tsuna knew he was lying, the brunette showed no indication).

The Rain Guardian suddenly bent over the counter towards Tsuna, causing the brunette to lean back from the sudden close proximity. Beside him, Giotto's features had fallen into a stern glare that was directed entirely at the bold Guardian. Patently ignoring the Primo, Yamamoto let his face form a blithe expression and chirped, "Ne, Tsuna. You look really beautiful in that kimono."

"Aa... A-Arigatou, Takeshi-kun," Tsuna smiled nervously when he realised Yamamoto's face was getting closer and closer.

Realising almost belatedly what Yamamoto was up to, Giotto quickly stood and grabbed Tsuna, carefully but firmly pulling the Decimo away from the Rain Guardian while shooting him a cool look, "Yamamoto, cancel the soba and just give us a sushi set to take away, please. We really don't want to miss the fireworks."

"Giotto?" Tsuna frowned in bafflement.

Straightening, Yamamoto gave Giotto a nonchalant nod and placed the order on the counter. "It's on me, Tsuna," the Rain Guardian calmly asserted before the brunette even pulled out his wallet.

"Arigatou, Takeshi-kun!" was all Tsuna managed to say before he was dragged away by Giotto who had already grabbed the takeout.

The Decimo allowed his lover to 'stomp' his anger away in no particular direction, although he wasn't too sure what was the cause for the sudden rage. When Tsuna decided that he had kept quiet long enough for Giotto to calm down, he stood still, stopping Giotto at the same time as the older man had kept a tight grip on his wrist, "Gio? What's wrong?"

The voice of his lover startled Giotto, causing the man to forget his irrational thoughts for a brief moment. "A-ah..." Giotto's voice drifted away; the man was unsure of what to say to Tsuna. _I was jealous when Yamamoto tried to kiss you while **I** kept getting interrupted whenever I tried to do the same and it left me enraged._ Giotto shook the dark thoughts away, knowing it wouldn't do any good to say any of that to his lover.

He let out a breath slowly, almost painfully, before pulling Tsuna into his arms. "Gomen. Nothing's wrong now, Tsuna," Giotto murmured, lips barely brushing the shell of his lover's ear.

"Daijoubu. As long as you're not feeling angry anymore, Gio," Tsuna tilted his head up and smiled softly. "Let's go to the shrine now. The fireworks will be starting soon."

**X**

The lovers arrived in the open area in front of the shrine right on time. Right when they reached, the first firework was shot into the air, leaving streaks of light in its wake before exploding into a lurid array of sparks. More of those followed and exploded noisily before the patterns changed abruptly into something entirely different but no less striking.

In the corner of his vision, Giotto could see Tsuna's face illuminated by the beautiful, loud display in the sky. He could also see the pure sense of being captivated by something alluring and awing because it was practically painted on the brunette's open face. Concluding that there was no better time to kiss his lover than now, Giotto gently caressed Tsuna's face, drawing the brunette's attention onto him before leaning forward while he fervently prayed in his mind that he would not be interrupted this time.

Whatever higher-power that may exist must had heard his prayer because he finally claimed his lover's lip.

It was a mere sip of what the finest wine could offer and already Giotto was drunk. Vaguely the both of them heard the beginning of the countdown some distance away, though it was clearly near enough for them to hear the counting as if the people were right beside them.

_Ten... Nine..._

Giotto raised both of his hands and cupped Tsuna's face, gently moving his lips in languid synchronity with his lover as they both sought to drag the kiss on.

Tsuna let the snow rabbit plush toy fall from his arms and entwined his fingers behind Giotto's neck, lightly pulling at the older man's head to add more pressure between their mouths.

_Eight... Seven..._

The Primo slipped his tongue out and licked at the Decimo's upper lip, dragging the pink muscle across the lower lip as well before slipping into the moist cavern.

_Six... Five..._

The brunette allowed his own tongue to slip over the blonde's, luring it into an erotic dance. As he breathed out through his mouth, his lover took the breath in as if they were exchanging life through the intimate act.

_Four... Three..._

Amber eyes glowed, further illumined by the fireworks still on display as they bored into honey brown orbs. There was something both tender and feral that gleamed in those ochre pools and Tsuna couldn't help but be completely enthralled by it.

_Two..._

Giotto smiled faintly as he drew Tsuna's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it gently and drawing out a soft, strangled moan from his lover.

_One..._

Tongues were finally removed as the passionate dance ended and the kiss returned to something less untamed and more tender but no less loving as before.

"_Felice Anno Nuovo_," Tsuna murmured against Giotto's mouth, their breaths mingling as one as a strident chime was heard from a bell tower somewhere in the far-off area.

* * *

Language Glossary:

_Foreign Terms_ - Translation

_Anno Nuovo_ (Italian) - New Year  
_Felice Anno Nuovo_ (Italian) - Happy New Year  
_Lei guarda bello, l'amore_ (Italian) - "You look beautiful, love."  
_Primo_ (Italian) - First_Decimo_ (Italian) - Tenth  
_Juudaime_ (Japanese) - Tenth_  
Omisoka_ (Japanese) - New Year's Eve_  
Arigatou_ (Japanese) - 'Thank you'_  
Arigatou gozaimasu_ (Japanese) - 'Thank you'/'Thank you very much' (more formal than simply 'arigatou')  
_'Daijoubu desu ka?'_ (Japanese) - 'Are you all right?'  
_Eto_ (Japanese) - An expression along the lines of 'Um', like _Ano_  
_Sumimasen_ (Japanese) - 'Excuse me/Pardon me', I think  
_Onegai_ (Japanese) - Please  
_Gomen_ (Japanese) - 'Sorry'  
_Sugoi_ (Japanese) - Wow  
_Oyaji_ (Japanese) - I think it's a very casual term for 'Father'?


End file.
